theprestigiousnuzlockersfandomcom-20200213-history
Brandon
Personality A young boy named Brandon, age 10, is currently working his way through Kanto. He is out going and energetic. He likes to have the last word on things and often has a temper when people get him angry. Whenever anybody mentions food he is interested. He can wolf down just about anything. He's very kind, caring and understanding towards his pokemon and knows to pay respect to everyone he meets. (Unless its someone like Sosuke Aizen). Accomplishments Brandon was the hero of freeing Pokemon Tower from disaster. He freed Gym Leader Sabrina, and Mr.Fuji. He has also saved Silph Co from Giovanni's evil clutches. Partner His Pokemon partner is Flygon . They met first on S.S. Anne. Flygon was a Trapinch in an egg at the time, who could sense anyone who went near them. He read their auras which eventually led to being able to see through the egg he was held inside. Brandon makes quite the adventure searching for this pokemon, finally making his way to Hoenn. At Mirage Island, he finds the Trapinch egg waiting in an open field. Trapinch hatches and Brandon captures it. He then trains it right away into a Flygon! They became best of friends and even sooner a Pokemon partner. Rivals Brandon has already ran across many rivals, with only being through half the region of Kanto. His three main friendly rivals are Nick , Gannon and Jen . However, three more rivals are out to get him. One currently known as Sosuke Aizen . Two unknown. Relationship His current relationship, or girlfriend is Delaine . They first met in Cerulean Cape, where they say most romances happen. Obviously it did for Brandon. Powers Kanto: In Brandon's Nuzlocke it is inevitable that he has been tested already by Aizen, obtaining Bankai from the "Hollowfication Process". A hollow bone mask that forms around the victims face, or even body! This power triggers when too much rage, or strengthening determination, and courage is showing. When these happen, a bone mask appears over his face, and a katana formed by his aura is visable.This is Brandon's Zanpakuto called Mishaxhi . Which stated above, can only be activated with overwelming rage or with stregthening determination, along with courage. This sword forms as all aura, and only that. This allows him to confront his enemy, and take them out. *Bankai/ Mishaxhi Hoenn: Sinnoh: Johto: Unova: Regions Explored Brandon is originally born in Hoenn, but moved out and onto Kanto grounds at age 10. Meaning that he never really explored Hoenn, exept for being in Littleroot Town and going to Odale Town for supplies. He is currently at chance in Kanto. Kanto Brandon is currently in Kanto. He is too early in the region to make a log of his journey. Brandon and Jen Brandon met Jen at the opening of Viridian Forest, she asked if he wanted to go to the forest because he looked scared. Brandon replies, "no." Jen then says, "Suit yourself." She then walks in. Brandon runs in with her. Ever since then, they have journied most of the region. Powers In Kanto, Brandon recieves the power of using bancai (A bone mask that forms around the face, unlocking secret, burtal strength). He also recieves the power to make a sword made out of his aura appear when he gets angry, or if he has bravery and courage to do something. He has not learned to summon this power out of the blue yet. This sword contains a mystical power and a name. Mishaxhi. The Pokemon Tower Brandon and Jen set out to the Pokemon Tower in order to save the girl (Sabrina) and the old man (Mr.Fuji) from the tower. Brandon had seen them in his dream, he also saw Aizen, so he knew that there was a big possiblity that they were being held captive. When they arrived it seemed to be that Brandon's dream was correct. Pokemon started attacking both Brandon and Jen for no apparent reason. With Brandon only having his partner pokemon Drago with him, and Jen having quite the team, they tackle the floors and make it to the top. Here Aizen sat in a throne, stepping up from it, he disappeared. His minion Kaname Tosen was the only one left. He entered into Jen's mind and took out the image of Tarzan. This pokemon then fights Jen. Brandon then fights Kaname and wins. Kaname flees and Sabrina and Mr.Fuji are saved. The Defeat of Team Rocket Brandon has not yet disbanded their team. Kanto Team Drago (Charizard) Sparky (Raichu) Fabio (Pidgeot) Sprout (Weepingbell) Giovanni (Meowth) Ness (Eevee) Zen (Hitmonlee) Missy (Poliwhirl) Pokemon Storage Box *Poison (Tentacool) *Blazer (Slugma) *TapOut (Machop) *Geodudet (Geodude) *Sona (Zubat) *DairyQueen (Nidoran) *Arrow (Fearow) *Navy (Seel) *Flash (Voltorb) *Splash (Magikarp) *FireSpirit (Ponyta) *Sandy (Sandshrew) *Aurora (Seel) *Bruno (Mankey) *Popeye (Machoke) *Thrash (Gyarados) *Kingagiga (Slowpoke) *Cheddar (Raticate) *Doug (Diglett) *Munchie (Snorlax) *Bridget (Doduo) *Krusty (Krabby) *Brainy (Tangela) *Roxy (Rhyhorn) *Ernie (Beedrill) *Sludge (Muk) *Eggy (Exaggutor) *Amber (Ninetales) *Butch (Onix) *Starfy (Starmie) *Chowder (Snorlax) *Sour (Victreebell) *Bugzy (Venonat) *Brutus (Sandslash) *Pip (Sneasel) *Colby (Dunsparce) *Nina (Nidoqueen) *Astral (Hypno) *Herbert (Sentret) *Grim (Haunter) *Lexi (Ladyba) *Tucker (Togepi) *Gargle (Omanyte) *Singer (Wigglytuff) *Magnets (Magnemite) *Sleepy (Drowzee) *Sniffles (Swinub) *Ch'Ding (Farfetch'D) *Skipper (Hoppip) *Eragon (Aerodactyl) Deaths None currently at this time Hoenn Brandon was originally born in Hoenn, and spent his time in Littleroot Town, he never got to actually explore Hoenn though. Sinnoh Brandon has not been here yet Johto Brandon has not been here yet Unova 1 Brandon has not been here yet Unova 2 Brandon has not been here yet Category:Characters Category:Heroes